Haunting Flames
by Sonance
Summary: Here I have a written FMV for your viewing pleasure! ;p It's the part of the game when Kid passes out after defeating the Water Dragon. Reviews/Critiques would be grand. :


Title: Haunting Flames

Author: Ayame

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrono Cross… yet…

Rating: Decided to Rate it 'G' Just because it's cute 'n sweet!

************

Hi everyone!! I decided to repost this one because I liked it ('course… that doesn't mean anyone else has to…) and it didn't get too many reviews. I'm hoping this will urge ppl to read it more. It's the part of the game when Kid passes out after they defeat the Water Dragon. Short 'n sweet is how I like to think of this one. Enjoy!

************

Haunting Flames

_Flames…_

The gold and orange tendrils of fire crackled and flickered away from the roaring mass that was set up in the center of the campsite. Another few hours and the lively mound of sizzling energy will have evaporated to nothing more than a steaming spot of glowing embers. Serge broke off another twig from the branch he was holding and fed it to the fire. Glenn stood from his vigil over Kid and walked toward the younger man.

"I'll be back. I'm going to go get some more firewood." He whispered, as though he'd been reading Serge's thoughts, before disappearing into the dark trees. Serge tossed the remains of the stick in the fire and sighed. He looked past the vivacious flames at the young woman who'd been supporting him through his journey. He'd changed quite a bit since they'd begun. He had plunged into a world of mysteries and knowledge. A world where he'd met so many, and yet, the quest was far from over. He still didn't have the answers he was looking for, but he was to find them soon.

He let another sigh escape his lips and leaned back against a tree. Closing his eyes, the thoughts came to his mind. Where was he headed? Why had he decided to continue with this? He'd gotten back to his homeland and his mother. He'd seen Leena again and knew she was safe. He'd have been content to stay there, and not get pulled into this mess that made the worlds clash. So why did he choose to return? The question nagged at him like an immortal and fearless mosquito. It wouldn't go away. Kid's soft moan brought his attention to her. She lie on the other side of the fire, moving in her sleep. Her expression was pained and unsettled. Serge moved from his spot and went toward her, but she settled down and fell back into a peaceful slumber by the time he reached her.

He crouched beside her and watched her as she slept. She had passed out hours earlier as they were leaving the fairy village of Water Dragon Isle. It was the second time she'd fallen unconscious during their journey, and both times it had been a frightening experience. He reached out to smooth back the stray strands of golden blond hair that had fallen over her face, noting how they had turned a light shade of red due to the dying firelight. Her breaths came peacefully now, and she looked "sweet and innocent" as she'd first described herself when they had first met. Perhaps… Kid…was the reason he'd decided to stay… Serge shook his head and stood. That couldn't be the reason. After all, he already had a girlfriend. Leena. How could he fall for someone else when he had her? But to his surprise, he found himself thinking how easy it was to care about Kid. He found it hard to leave her side and go back to the tree he'd been sitting under. He wanted to stay there and watch her until she opened her eyes. He shook his head again and moved back to where he'd been sitting. Leaning his head against the rough tree bark, he sighed and closed his eyes.

"Ugh… Where am I?" Her soft voice sounded in his ears, echoing like a distant memory. He looked over at her. "I fainted, eh?" The blonde sat up and took in her surroundings. A gloved hand came up to her temples, rubbing away the headache that had formed there. She looked at Serge. "Sorry… Did I wake you up? I had a bad dream…" she fell to silence after saying this. Her eyes took on a dark look, as though remembering things she had not wish to remember. "Seein' that fairy's eyes filled with tears over losin' her friends… That must've triggered memories of me own past." She took in a deep breath and stretched her legs, looking toward the flames of the camp fire. It was the flames, though, that triggered her memories the most. Visions cut across her mind of her home of so long ago… burned… destroyed. Serge watched her quietly, not saying a word. 

"I was an orphan…" Kid began. She picked at the grass around where she was sitting. "I was abandoned when I was a baby… There was someone who took me in and raised me as if I was her own little sister… I'm alive here today thanks to her." She put her arms around herself and gave a small shiver. The fire crackled into the unintended silence, as though trying to conjure up more ghostly images of Kid's hidden past. She was quiet for quite some time, and Serge began to wonder if she would continue. But if she didn't, he wouldn't pressure her. She blinked several times.

"There were a lot of others like me at Sis's place, and… she was always makin' strange stuff… We didn't have money, but we were all happy. Up until that Lynx bastard…" Her voice took on a quality of hatred and contempt. "Came and shattered our happiness to pieces! Lynx raided our house, burned it down and kidnapped Sis! Sister…" The anger died down to a hoarse whisper. "never came back… since then, I've wandered the world and experienced so much pain, just to get by…No one was there to help me. I was always alone. If you ask me, the idea of guardian angels watchin' over us all the time… that's a load of rubbish." A short sigh escaped her lips as she slowly got to her feet. She put her hands on her hips and looked toward the darkened sky, lit only by the stars scattered throughout it. She brought a hand to her temple, smoothing out her bangs, watching the night sky as though it had a story to tell that was much like her own. After a few moments, her gaze settled back onto the crackling fire, catching hold of those distant strands of memory that it held only moments before. She continued in a voice touching on ridicule.

"In this world, the underhanded always gets the last laugh. Only the ones who don't think anything of hurtin' others are the ones who get blood-stained fortunes." She pressed her lips together, her hands clenching into tight fists. Serge only watched in silence, wishing he could ease her pain. Help her forget her troubled past so that she could look to the future. He didn't move as he let her continue. "The ones who kill, the ones who devour, they're the ones who survive. That's the only rule of this world. The great species of mankind... our wonderful world, filled with love and happiness… HA! Don't make me laugh!" she paused, momentarily, feeling her throat threaten to close up, due to the need to cry. To let her anger be released in some sort of form… any sort. She glanced over at Serge, who had gotten to his feet by now and continued, her voice filled with bitter sarcasm. "But if that's how it is, that's fine with me. As long as I'm alive, there ain't no goin' back. I'll abide by this world's rules, and do what I gotta do, despite the rotten hand of cards I've been dealt! I'll make sure that bloody bastard pays for what he's done. I will get even... No matter what it takes." She gazed into the fire, her expression holding absolute resolve about the decisions she'd made. 

Serge approached her slowly, his blue eyes taking in her tense form. Placing a hand on her shoulder with gentle care, he caught her attention. She looked at him, her eyes seeming tired, almost pleading. He gave a small reassuring smile and nodded, the fierce feeling of wanting to protect her returning as it did on several occasions. She'd opened up to him. Told him her fears. Confided in him… He gave her shoulder a small squeeze before speaking. "I'll stay with you, Kid. Until the end." And then she smiled… giving him the only answer he'd ever need.


End file.
